Deans Engel
by callisto24
Summary: Spoilerwarnung: Im Anschluss an Staffel 9, Folge 10, Roadtrip. Dean zieht los, auf Rache aus, Sam bleibt zurück, aber nicht allein. Geschrieben für den de bingo in LiveJournal, Prompt: Heilen


Titel: Deans Engel

Genre: Slash, Angst

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Sastiel

Warnungen: Spoiler, Staffel 9, Folge 10

Inhalt: Im Anschluss an Staffel 9, Folge 10, Roadtrip. Dean zieht los, auf Rache aus, Sam bleibt zurück, aber nicht allein.

Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für den de_bingo in LiveJournal, Prompt: Heilen

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld

Der Wagen entfernte sich, und Sam sah nicht auf. Es zerriss ihm das Herz und er spürte jedes Stück, das Dean die Straße entlangfuhr als Aufplatzen einer weiteren Naht. Zu oft war seine Seele bereits geflickt worden, der Teil in ihm zerbrochen, der sich anfühlte, als läge er in seiner Brust, und der sich doch an einem anderen Ort, in einer anderen Ebene der Existenz befand. War doch nicht sichtbar, nicht zu greifen, was es war, das die Qualen seiner Emotionen auslöste. Verraten fühlte er sich, wieder belogen. Von Dean, dem er mehr als alles andere hatte vertrauen wollen. Dem er bereit war, in die Hölle zu folgen, für den er sein Leben geben würde, und der dennoch nicht damit aufhören konnte, Geheimnisse vor ihm zu hegen. Der ihm den Tod verwehrt hatte aus eigenen, egoistischen Motiven. Sam dachte an Bobby, an den Himmel, wie er sein könnte. An Frieden, das Ende des Kampfes. Hatte er sich das nicht verdient? Nicht genug gegeben? Genug geopfert?

Sogar seine Erlösung, seinen persönlichen Gral, das Ende, das ihn von allen Sünden, allen Fehlern hätte reinwaschen können.

Doch nun war es zu spät. Nun hatte er neue Sünden auf sich geladen. Mochten Dean oder Castiel noch so überzeugend behaupten, dass es nicht er gewesen war, der Kevin getötet hatte. Der andere Unschuldige getötet hatte. Sam wusste es besser.

Es lag ihm im Blut, war seine Bestimmung. Dass er als Luzifers Hülle erschaffen worden war, geplant lange vor seiner Geburt, hatte er vergessen wollen. Hatte geglaubt, dass sein Sprung in den Käfig, die Schuld, wenn nicht von ihm nahm, dann doch minderte. Hatte jede Strafe, jeden Wahnsinn, jeden Schmerz akzeptiert als Buße für seine Fehler. Dass Dean das verstünde, hatte er geglaubt. Aber der begriff nie, wie es war, wie es sich anfühlte, verflucht zu sein. Vielleicht konnte er nicht verstehen, nicht als der gerechte Mann. Selbst wenn er das erste Siegel gebrochen hatte, dann in seiner Funktion als Vertreter, Verkörperung des Guten. Als Michaels Hülle, die eines Kriegers und Vorbildes.

Während Sam von Anfang an nur zu einem Zweck ausersehen war. Dazu, die dunkle Seite zu Deans Licht zu verkörpern. Dafür zu sorgen, dass der nur umso heller strahlte. Rein auf eine unerklärliche und seltsame Art, aber dennoch rein und unschuldig. Egal wie viel Schuld er auf sich lud.

Wenigstens wollte Sam glauben, dass es Schuld war, die Dean auf sich geladen hatte, als er ihn nicht gehen ließ. Aber tief in sich wusste er, dass außer ihm niemand daran glauben würde. Nicht Castiel, nicht Crowley, nicht Charly. Wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal Kevin. Der, wenn alles mit rechten Dingen zuging, nun wenigstens seinen Platz in der Ewigkeit gefunden hatte. Vielleicht seine Mutter. Vielleicht eine Art Glück. Frei von dem Leben, das sie führten, das sie sich ausgesucht hatten, früher oder später. Und in das sie ihn nie mit hinein ziehen hätten dürfen. Ein Kind war er gewesen, ein Junge, der nichts als Schmerz und Leid erfahren hatte, seitdem er ihnen begegnet war.

Und nun tat Dean, was er immer tat. Er wurde zum Krieger, zog aus, um Rache zu üben.

Während er herumsaß und brütete. Wenigstens würde Dean es so ausdrücken.

Sam hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Castiel in seiner Nähe geblieben war. Zu erschöpft war er, zu getroffen von Deans Enthüllung, von dem Nachhall des Erlebten, der sein Inneres immer noch erbeben ließ. Erst als Castiel seine Hand auf Sams Schulter legte, sah er auf, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, ohne sprechen zu können.

Es war zu eigenartig, zu schmerzvoll.

'Warum gehst du nicht mit Dean?', wollte er fragen, war er doch gewohnt, dass Castiel sich auf Deans Seite schlug, ihm folgte, wie ein Hündchen. Sooft sie auch in einem Namen genannt wurden. Sooft Castiel und die Winchesters als Einheit auftreten mochten, wenigstens in den Augen anderer, ob Engel, Dämonen oder Menschen, so offensichtlich war es für Sam doch, dass Castiel mit Dean etwas teilte, von dem er immer ausgeschlossen sein würde.

Zuerst hatte die Erkenntnis geschmerzt. Und nicht zuletzt hatte Sam leichten, später stärkeren Ärger verspürt, hatte es als ungerecht empfunden, dass der erste Engel, dem sie begegneten, Dean so offen den Vorzug gab. Nachdem der ihm gestanden hatte, dass er nie an himmlische Boten geglaubt hatte, und dass er sie, nach der Begegnung zu verabscheuen gelernt hatte.

Denn auch wenn Sam seine Skepsis nach ihren Erlebnissen teilte, war doch in einem Teil von ihm das Bild aus seiner Kindheit zu fest verankert. So wie er Stunden auf die Bilder in Büchern, die von Sagen und Helden erzählten, gestarrt hatte, so kam es nicht selten vor, dass er Zeit damit verbrachte, in Bibliotheken nach älteren Ausgaben illustrierter Bibeln zu suchen, oder nach Büchern zu religiösen Themen. Waren die ihm zuerst ebenso wundersam erschienen wie die Geschichten um die Ritter der Tafelrunde, der Kampf um Troja oder die Odyssee, so hatte er doch sehr schnell begriffen, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Dass diese Geschichten für viele Menschen die Welt bedeuteten. Und dass in ihnen Hoffnung schlummerte und Trost.

Er las von Engeln, die beschützten, die wachten und halfen. Von Boten, die Nachrichten überbrachten. Las Märchen für Kinder, in denen sie durch Wolken flogen oder den Weihnachtsbaum schmückten. Und letztendlich entwickelte sich ein Bild in seinem Kopf, das sich mit den Jahren veränderte, aber dem Eines gemeinsam blieb. Die Faszination, die es auf ihn ausübte. Die Vorstellung einer anderen, besseren Welt, die nahe war, öffnete man nur die Augen. Selbst wenn John oder Dean es nicht gerne sahen, stahl er sich manchmal in einen Gottesdienst und bewunderte die bunten Fenster, die Abbildungen der hochgewachsenen Gestalten, deren Flügel ausgebreitet die Breite des Bildes einnahmen, und deren Schwerter, Stäbe oder Trompeten eine Botschaft zu verkünden schienen.

Er sah auch die Plastiken, Kinder mit Pausbacken und Flügeln, die zu klein waren, als dass sie auch nur einen Teil von ihnen hätten tragen können. Aber das war das Wunder, entschied er und faltete die Hände.

Nicht dass er oft betete, aber manchmal half es. Und manchmal half auch nur die Vorstellung davon, dass da draußen noch jemand existierte. Jemand, der nicht abgrundtief böse und gewalttätig war. Jemand, der nicht darauf abzielte, sie zu töten. Jemand, den sie nicht jagen mussten, sondern der vielleicht, nur vielleicht sich auf ihrer Seite befand.

Wohlweislich behielt er diese Überlegungen wie seine Gebete für sich. Dean hätte ihn ausgelacht.

Doch dann – viel später - mit Deans enger Freundschaft zu Castiel, fragte Sam sich wiederholt, welchen Sinn es damals gehabt hatte, zu hoffen und zu glauben.

Dass Castiel, dass die Engel allgemein, ihn für unrein hielten, für den Jungen mit dem Dämonenblut, der ohnehin bereits verloren war, verlieh jedem erneuten Auftauchen Castiels einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Mochte Dean auch noch so abweisend, sarkastisch, sogar hasserfüllt auf deren Pläne reagieren, sie wären niemals in der Lage, ihn derart zu verabscheuen, ihn auf diese Weise abzulehnen, wie Sam es lange Zeit empfunden hatte. Und es schmerzte immer wieder von Neuem. So klar ihm auch war, dass er ihre Ablehnung verdient hatte.

Er war der Junge mit dem Blut. Gewesen und auf eine Art auch immer noch. Denn wieder war er gestürzt, hatte Fehler, Sünden begangen.

Hätte er das Tor zur Hölle geschlossen, hätte er getan, was richtig war, und nicht auf Dean gehört, dann wäre Kevin noch am Leben. Crowley weggesperrt und die Menschheit von einem Fluch befreit. Vielleicht wäre er dann rein gewesen. Würdig, sogar in den Augen der Engel. Sogar in den Augen Castiels. Aber so?

Sam hatte erwartet, dass Castiel mit Dean losgezogen wäre, ihn auf der Suche nach Gadreel und Metatron unterstützte.

Dass er nun neben ihm stand, verblüffte ihn für einen Augenblick.

"Du bist noch nicht geheilt", sagte Castiel und Sam blinzelte erstaunt.

Richtig, Castiel hatte seine Gnade wieder. Er konnte ihn heilen, vielleicht ihm wenigstens die Erschöpfung nehmen, die Leere, die sich in ihm ausdehnte und von der er nicht wusste, ob Gadreels Verschwinden sie verursacht hatte oder Deans.

Castiel sah ihn aufmerksam an und Sam wich dem konzentrierten Blick der blauen Augen aus. "Wir sollten zum Bunker fahren", schlug er vor und Sam nickte, zu verblüfft, um zu widersprechen oder zu hinterfragen. Erst als Sam in dem ihm ungewohnten Wagen saß und sich schmerzlich bemühte, den Impala nicht zu vermissen, erinnerte er sich daran, dass es Gadreel gewesen war, der Castiel fortgeschickt hatte. Während er – während seiner wachen und doch nicht vollkommen wachen Momente - sich gefragt hatte, warum der ohne Gruß oder Erklärung verschwunden war und Deans Lügen vertraut hatte, war bereits das Gefühl in ihm hochgekrochen, dass dies einen Fehler darstellte.

Aber er hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollte, zu sehr gewünscht, Dean zu glauben.

Er warf einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf Castiel. Der hielt die Hände im perfekten Winkel am Steuer und starrte konzentriert auf die Straße, die nur dort zu erkennen war, wo das Licht der Scheinwerfer den Mittelstreifen erhellte. Seltsam pflichtbewusst. Seltsam ohnehin. Sam runzelte die Stirn. Warum fuhr Castiel Auto, wo er sich doch überall hin-beamen konnte. Seine Gedanken verschwammen und er spürte Müdigkeit, die ihn lähmte, ihn verlangsamte. Die Erschöpfung legte sich bleiern auf seine Glieder und es gelang ihm kaum noch, die Lider zu heben.

"Sam? Sam!", hörte er und öffnete die Augen, fragte sich, ob er kurz eingedöst war. Sie hatten angehalten und Castiels Augen bohrten sich in seine, bis es wehtat. Erneut schloss er sie, um den Blick auszublenden, da sprach Castiel erneut. "Sam? Schlaf nicht ein."

"Warum nicht?" Die Worte verhedderten sich in seinem Kopf und er wusste nicht, ob es ihm gelungen war, sie verständlich auszusprechen, doch Castiel schien sie verstanden zu haben.

"Ich sollte dich erst heilen", antwortete Castiel aus der Ferne. "Du bist noch zu schwach. Vielleicht würdest du fortdriften."

"Fort", murmelte Sam und dachte, dass es gut sei, dass er sich genau das gewünscht hatte. Fort von allem hier, von den ständigen Sorgen und Kämpfen, den Zwistigkeiten. Fort von Dean und seinen Lügen.

Er dachte an den Tod, an dessen freundliche Worte. An Bobby und seine Einladung. Er hätte Frieden gefunden, Ruhe. Auf Dean gewartet. Immerhin war der ein Jäger, ständig in Lebensgefahr. Die Chancen standen gut, dass er ihm bald Gesellschaft leistete. Auch wenn Sam sich das nicht wünschte.

Im Gegenteil, ein namenloses Grauen erfasste ihn bei dem Gedanken und er wusste einen Moment lang nicht wieso.

Bis es ihm einfiel: Dean wäre allein, er nicht bei ihm, um ihm den Rücken zu decken. Um wenigstens zu versuchen, ihn davon abzuhalten, unsinnige Dinge zu versuchen. Auch wenn ihm bislang nichts davon gelungen war. Bislang war immer er derjenige gewesen, der sich und andere in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Und doch, Dean hatte seine Seele bereits einmal verkauft. Dass er es wieder tat, trotz allem, was der Tod versprochen hatte, ließ sich nicht ausschließen. Und dann - dann wäre Sam endgültig alleine. Festgebunden in einer Welt, die er sich selbst erschaffen hatte, und ohne Aussicht darauf, den Bruder wiederzusehen.

Der Schmerz, den er nun wie einen Stich im Herzen spürte, war echt und er hielt die Augen geschlossen, kniff sie nur stärker zusammen, so fest, dass es wehtat. Er wüsste es nicht, und niemand könnte ihm davon berichten.

Der Himmel war leer bis auf die zahllosen Seelen der Menschen und Metatron. Kein Bote könnte ihm die Kunde bringen und er wäre dazu verdammt, sich vorzustellen, wie Dean endlos gequält wurde, so wie ihn die Vorstellung quälte.

Er öffnete die Augen, flüchtete sich in Zorn, in Wut auf Dean, der ihm das angetan hatte. Doch rasch gesellte sich zu der Wut ein Hauch der Verzweiflung, die ihm verriet, dass sein Zorn verrauchen würde. Dass er sich bereits gegen den Schmerz wehrte, seine Wut nur noch aus Trotz aufrecht erhielt. Weil er dazu gezwungen war, weil er sonst nicht mehr er selbst wäre. Aber dass er letztendlich Dean verzeihen würde, als sei nie etwas geschehen, daran hatte nie ein Zweifel bestanden. Wie er es immer tat. Wie es seine Natur war.

Inzwischen wussten sie beide, dass Dean ihn ebenso wenig loslassen konnte, wie Sam Dean losließ.

"Schlaf nicht ein", sagte Castiel und Sam spürte dessen Hand auf seiner Stirn, spürte die Kraft, die dessen Finger verströmten und die reparierten, was auch immer in ihm kaputt gegangen war.

"Warum?", murmelte Sam. "Warum hat er das getan? Ich hätte frei sein können."

Er dachte an Amelia, an das Leben, das sie sich, wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit aufgebaut hatten. So fragil dieses auch gewesen war, er hatte es wenigstens versucht. Dass Dean es mit Lisa und Ben versucht hatte, sollte auch zählen. Selbst wenn der stets betonte, dass er nie aufgegeben hatte, nicht wie Sam, nie aufgehört, ihn zu suchen. Nie aufgehört hatte, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, wo er sich aufhielt.

Es war zu einem ständigen Vorwurf geworden. Sam besaß einen Hund, keine Skrupel, ein Leben zu leben, so kaputt es auch unter genauer Betrachtung aussehen mochte - er war bereit gewesen, Dean zu vergessen.

Während Dean wie immer der Bessere von ihnen gewesen war. Ihrem Namen, der Familie treu geblieben. Letztendlich ihm verziehen, sogar Sams Leben ihrem Ziel vorangestellt hatte. Und das, obwohl Sam sich selbst nicht sicher sein konnte, ob er dieselbe Treue aufwiese.

Nein, er wollte Dean in Sicherheit wissen, wollte, dass der glücklich sei. Bestünde die Möglichkeit, dass der Frieden fände, dann ließe er zu, dass sie getrennt würden. Und genau das war seine Sünde. Genau hier fehlte ihm die Besessenheit, die Dean ausmachte. Vielleicht, weil ihm nie die Verantwortung für den Bruder übertragen worden war. Nicht in einem Alter, in dem kein Mensch eine solche Verantwortung zu tragen vermochte. Vielleicht war es ihm deshalb eher möglich, ohne den Bruder zu existieren. An ein Leben fern von diesem Wahnsinn zu denken.

Natürlich funktionierte es nicht, hatte es nie. Inzwischen machte er sich auch nichts mehr vor. Die Zeit mit Amelia hatte einer Berg- und Talfahrt geglichen. Höhen und Tiefen sich die Waage gehalten. Während die Tiefen ihn in Abgründe führten, die mit Selbstvorwürfen, Schuldgefühlen, Schmerz und Angst gefüllt waren, kamen ihm die Höhen auch im Nachhinein noch vor wie entfernte Träume, wie Trugbilder, entsprungen einer Verzweiflung, die in den Wahnsinn führten. Letztendlich war er ebenso wie Dean längst zu abhängig von ihrem Leben auf der Jagd geworden, als dass er es noch aufgeben könnte. Er hatte das nur später erkannt. Vielleicht auch nicht wahrhaben wollen. Mochten alle behaupten, dass er den besseren Verstand besäße - wenn es um die Erkenntnisse des wahrhaft Wichtigen ging, dann lief ihm Dean regelmäßig den Rang ab.

Demnach wäre es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass er, so sehr er sich auch gegen den Gedanken wehrte, genauso wie der Bruder gehandelt hätte. Denselben Fehler begangen, denselben Wahnsinn angezettelt. Immerhin lag es in ihrer Geschichte, war es ihm vorbestimmt, Chaos auszulösen. Vielleicht sollte er froh sein, dass Dean ihm in diesem Fall die Verantwortung abgenommen hatte. Den Fehler, den der begangen hatte, konnte Sam nicht auf sein Konto laden. Auch, wenn es sich anders anfühlte. Sich anfühlte, als sei wieder er es gewesen, der die Katastrophe in Gang gesetzt hatte.

Und so falsch war das nicht. Sams Hände hatten Kevin getötet, sein Körper ihm den Tod gebracht. Vielleicht spielte es keine Rolle, wer den führte. Vielleicht war auch das vorherbestimmt wie so vieles andere. Und vielleicht war es auch das, was er am meisten fürchtete. Dass er nie würde ausreichend für seine Verbrechen zahlen dürfen. Dass sie früher oder später überwogen. Und dass er die Ewigkeit in der Hölle, wenn nicht gar im Käfig verbrachte. War das denn nicht von Beginn an sein Schicksal gewesen? Gefesselt an Luzifer auf der dunklen Seite zu verharren? Getrennt von Dean?

Worin allein bereits ihr Geheimnis lag oder das, womit sie ihre zeitweiligen Erfolge verbuchten: sie waren gezwungen zusammen zu bleiben, da jede Trennung einen Schritt in Richtung der Apokalypse bedeutete. Nur zusammen hatten sie eine Chance, gelangen ihre Kämpfe, fanden ein Ende.

Sam spürte, dass ihm warm wurde. Castiels Finger lagen auf seiner Stirn und die Wärme, die von ihnen ausging, durchströmte ihn tröstlich. Die Schwäche, an die er sich beinahe schon gewöhnt hatte, die seit der Zeit der Prüfungen sein steter Begleiter gewesen war, ließ nach. Sie war nicht verschwunden, doch leichter erträglich. Als Castiel seine Finger von Sams Stirn löste, versuchte er ein Lächeln. Castiel sah ihn immer noch prüfend an, musterte ihn, als zweifelte er nicht nur an Sams Gesundheitszustand. Dann wandte er den Blick ab und Sam öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn gleich darauf wieder. Es hatte keinen Sinn, nach Dean zu fragen oder nach Castiels Meinung, was ihre Auseinandersetzung anging.

"Es wird dauern", sagte Castiel plötzlich und unvermittelt, bevor er sich in den Sitz zurücklehnte. Sie saßen immer noch im Wagen und Sam ahnte die unbeleuchtete Landstraße vor ihnen. Selbst die Scheinwerfer hatte Castiel ausgeschaltet, den Wagen ein Stück entfernt von der Straße geparkt.

"Ich sage dir sicher nichts Neues", fuhr Castiel fort. "Die Prüfungen sollten dich töten, ob du sie nun zu Ende führst, oder nicht. Auch wenn Gadreel entscheidende Bruchstücke zusammengefügt hat, finden sich noch zu viele Scherben in deinem Inneren als dass du existieren könntest. Ich kann nur langsam arbeiten."

"Das ist in Ordnung", sagte Sam, plötzlich wieder müde und nur noch von dem Wunsch erfüllt zurück zum Bunker zu fahren und in sein Bett zu kriechen. Vorzugsweise mit Dean an seiner Seite. Er verbot sich den Gedanken. Dean war nicht hier und das war gut so.

Die Ahnung einer neuen Bedrohung überkam ihm, während der Teil von ihm, der sich an das Leben klammerte, nach dem Zorn suchte, den auf Dean richten wollte.

Sam erinnerte sich gut genug an die Zeit, in der ihn eine Bemerkung zur Weißglut, zur Explosion hatte bringen können, an seine Wutanfälle, ausgelöst durch Nichtigkeiten – von seiner jetzigen Perspektive aus betrachtet. Seine Ruhe täuschte ihn womöglich, wenn der Zorn zurückkehrte, dann jetzt, dann mit dem Wissen um Gadreel und um Deans Betrug.

Dabei war es lange her, vielleicht zu lang. Die Wut, der ihn einst beherrscht hatte, war längst entschwunden. Ob Luzifer sie damals ausgelöst hatte, Dämonenblut, oder ob sie ein Prinzip seines Charakters gewesen war, ließ sich nicht mehr feststellen, interessierte nicht.

Der Käfig hatte ihn davon kuriert. Und das, was er nun fühlte, war nicht mehr als der ferne Nachhall einer ehemals starken Empfindung. Es fehlte ihm schlichtweg die Energie, die Kraft, wenn man so wollte.

Seine Schuld hatte die ihm geraubt, der Wahnsinn vielleicht. Und dann die Prüfungen. Die ihn hätten reinigen sollen, befreien. Doch nichts davon war geschehen. Nun war er wieder hilflos, nicht mehr sein eigener Herr, nie gewesen. Hatte gerade noch Dean über ihn bestimmt, nach Luzifer, nach dem Vater, dem Schicksal, Engeln und Dämonen, so war es nun Castiel. Der ihn heilte, und das doch nur, um Deans Wunsch zu erfüllen. Dennoch war er zu schwach, würde vielleicht immer zu schwach sein, um diesen Zorn wiederzufinden und mit ihm die Kraft, die während langer Monate aus seinem Körper getropft war, ihn langsam, aber unwiederbringlich verlassen hatte. Was wohl besser war, bedachte man, was er mit dieser Kraft angestellt hatte, zu welchen Fehleinschätzungen er fähig gewesen war.

Sam lehnte den Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe, schloss die Augen, lauschte auf das Brummen des Motors, den Castiel nun startete.

Frei würde er nie sein. Erst im Tod. Das Lächeln, das sich zeigen wollte, erstarb auf seinen Lippen. Doch Dean würde ihn nicht sterben lassen. Konnte es nicht. Und Sam verstand. Es war nicht so, als ginge es ihm viel anders. Er wollte, konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es Dean sei, der sich in seiner Lage befände. Nicht nach dem, was Gabriel ihm angetan hatte. Nicht nach jedem Tod des Bruders, den er mit angesehen hatte, tage-, wochen-, monatelang. Alles hätte er getan, um Dean zu retten, um ihm die Hölle zu ersparen. Es war nicht so, als machte er sich hier etwas vor. Nein, keinen Deut war er besser.

Und dabei hatte er nie dabei zusehen müssen, wie Dean langsam dahinsiechte. Hatte nie das durchgemacht, was Dean während der Prüfungen hatte sehen müssen. Aus bitterer Erfahrung wusste Sam um wie viel schlimmer es sein konnte, jemanden leiden und sterben zu sehen, der einem nahe stand, als wenn dieses Schicksal einen selbst traf. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und obwohl er das wusste, konnte er sich nicht von ihnen befreien.

Endlich döste er ein und als er erwachte, parkte Castiel den Wagen.

Es war dunkel und dennoch erkannte Sam das vertraute Gelände. Aufzustehen gelang ihm nicht. Er spürte die kalte Nachtluft, als Castiel die Tür des Wagens auf seiner Seite öffnete, darauf wartete, dass er ausstieg. Es war Sam lediglich gelungen, den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, zurück gegen die Lehne sinken zu lassen.

Als Castiel seinen Arm um ihn schlang und ihn hochzog, war er für einen Augenblick überrascht. Nicht nur aufgrund von dessen Stärke, sondern auch wegen der Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Cas ihn an sich zog, sich ihm überhaupt näherte. Im Gegensatz zu Dean war Castiel nie jemand gewesen, der körperliche Nähe als eine Selbstverständlichkeit ansah. Ganz im Gegenteil, Castiel wirkte immer, als fühle er sich nicht wohl in seiner menschlichen Haut. Vielleicht lag es an seiner Hülle, vielleicht war es eine natürliche Haltung für einen Engel.

Für die meisten Engel, Balthasar oder Gabriel ausgenommen.

Aber Sam hatte zusätzlich immer gespürt, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Dass er für Castiel immer der gewesen war, der Luzifer befreit hatte. Der Dämonenblut benutzte, der seine Seele aufgab.

Und nun, mit Gadreel als blindem Passagier, hätte Sam nicht geglaubt, dass Castiel überhaupt noch mit ihm sprechen wollte. Geschweige denn, ihn begleiten anstelle von Dean. Ihn zum Bunker zu fahren, zu versuchen zu heilen, und nun auch noch zu stützen und ins Innere der geschützten Anlage zu befördern. Sam lehnte sich an ihn, als wollte er seine Theorie testen. Nicht, weil ihm plötzlich schwindelig wurde, nicht weil die Schwäche zu groß war, weil Castiel noch nicht gelungen war, das, was Gadreel in ihm zusammengesetzt hatte, zu erhalten. Er bröckelte innerlich und letztendlich war ihm dies recht. Er wollte bröckeln, zerfallen, wollte ein Ende des Dramas. Denn unendlich müde war er, erschöpft. Seine Seele missbraucht, zerschlagen, nur noch mühsam und von reinem Trotz zusammengehalten. Er war bereit gewesen zu gehen, hatte darauf gewartet, hatte es gewollt. Verdient sogar. Doch nur, um wieder geheilt zu werden, erneute Rettung zu erfahren, die doch keine Rettung war, die nur neue Katastrophen über ihn, über die Menschheit brachte. Warum konnte Dean das nicht sehen?

Sam taumelte, unerwartet und gleichermaßen erwartet alleine, und im nächsten Augenblick spürte er weiche Kissen unter sich. Er sank tiefer und Castiels Hände, die ihn gehalten hatten, zogen sich vollständig zurück, ließen ihn kalt und einsam zurück. Er blinzelte, sah das Zimmer, in dem er sein Quartier aufgestellt hatte, kahl und schmucklos, weitaus weniger einladend als die Bibliothek.

Er döste ein, träumte. Träumte vom Tod. Der sah ihn an, schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hattest deine Chance", sagte er. "Wohin ich dich jetzt bringe, dorthin willst du nicht mit."

"Das ist egal", erwiderte der Sam in seinem Traum. "Ich will nur ein Ende."

"Vertrau mir." Der Tod klang eindringlich. "Du willst die Ewigkeit nicht mit dieser Schuld und den Konsequenzen verbringen."

"Ich habe nichts getan", sagte Sam leise, ohne Nachdruck. "Es war Gadreel", wiederholte er Deans Worte, Castiels Worte.

"Du weißt es besser", antwortete der Tod und er klang traurig. "Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass er dich gewählt hat. Und dass du zugelassen hast, dass er Kevin ermordete."

"Ich hätte es nie zugelassen", flüsterte Sam. "Ich habe es nicht gewusst."

"Redest du dir das ein?" Der Tod legte den Kopf schief, betrachtete ihn neugierig. "Gib es zu", fuhr er fort. "Gib zu, dass du dir diese Macht, diese Kraft gewünscht hast. Was Metatron Gadreel angeboten hat, was er dir angeboten hat, du hättest nicht zweimal überlegt, bevor du das Geschenk annimmst. Auch so wärst du von Dean befreit, von dem grüblerischen Teil in dir. Von der Schwäche, den Zweifeln und dem Selbsthass.

War es nicht auch besser, als du Ruby glaubtest? Als du ihr vertraut hast und damit dir und deinen Fähigkeiten? Du hättest Großes erreichen können. Wärest gewachsen an den Herausforderungen. Stimmt es denn nicht, dass ein Teil von dir Luzifer vermisst? Dass ein Teil von dir die Macht vermisst, die Möglichkeit, deinem Zorn ein Ventil zu geben?"

"Nein", sagte Sam heiser. "Ich will das nicht, wollte nie etwas davon."

Der Tod schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Du belügst dich selbst. Ihr Winchesters seid nicht unterhaltsam, wenn ihr das tut."

Sam senkte den Kopf. "Ich wusste immer, dass ich in der Hölle enden würde. Es ist in Ordnung für mich."

Der Tod sah ihn an und kniff die Lider zusammen, zuckte gleich darauf mit den Schultern. "Wie auch immer, ich werde dich nicht mitnehmen. Die Würfel wurden neu gemischt und dein Weg hat nun eine neue Richtung eingeschlagen."

"Gegen meinen Willen", sagte Sam bitter.

"Gegen deinen Willen", nickte der Tod. "Aber wann ging es schon nach dir? Ging irgendetwas in deinem Sinne?" Er grinste schief, seine hageren Züge verschwammen, wurden zu Deans, ohne dass seine Lippen, sein Grinsen sich veränderten. "Nur Geduld, Sammy", sagte der. "Ich habe es getan, damit wir zusammenbleiben. Hier und unten. Für mich sind die Würfel nun auch gefallen, und wenn wir sterben, fahren wir gemeinsam in die Tiefe. Das war ich dir schuldig."

"Bobby?", murmelte Sam und Dean lachte. "Du willst doch nicht Bobby da mit hineinziehen? Was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn wir beide da oben auftauchen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, lachte auf. "Dasselbe was überall geschieht, wohin es uns verschlägt. Wir sorgen für Chaos und Zerstörung. Wir ruinieren die Menschen, die geglaubt haben, ihren Frieden zu finden. Irgendetwas wird geschehen und wir ziehen sie alle in den Abgrund. Dad, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Kevin ... all die anderen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, weitaus besser ist es, wenn wir uns soweit von ihnen fern halten wie nur möglich." Er verzog den Mund und plötzlich waren es Deans volle Lippen. Seine Augen leuchteten grün, seine Haar war heller. "Siehst du? Das ist es, was ich für dich tue. Und ich würde es wieder tun. Meine Seele opfern, mein Leben, meinen Himmel. Denn du gehörst in die Tiefe. Dorthin, wo du kein Leid mehr verursachen kannst. Und du weißt es, hast es immer gewusst."

Sam fuhr hoch. Er war schweißgebadet und die Geräusche, die die Luft erfüllten, entpuppten sich als sein eigenes Keuchen. 'Ein Traum', versicherte er sich selbst, doch trug der Gedanke nicht dazu bei, dass er sich besser fühlte. Er blinzelte, rieb sich die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, stand Castiel an seinem Bett.

"Sam?", fragte der und Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

Verstehen blitzte in dessen Augen auf und für eine Sekunde fragte Sam sich, was Castiel als Mensch erlebt hatte. "Ein Albtraum", stellte der fest und Sam enthielt sich einer Antwort. Das Shirt klebte an seinem Oberkörper und er zitterte leicht. Castiel runzelte die Stirn, ging dann mit einem überraschend menschlichen Gesichtsausdruck in Richtung Schrank, öffnete ihn und nahm ein T-Shirt heraus, warf es Sam zu. Der fing es mit fragendem Blick.

"Du erkältest dich", erklärte Castiel und nickte, als habe er sich selbst eine Frage beantwortet. "Und da du dich nun gesundheitlich irgendwo zwischen den Prüfungen befindest, in einem Zustand wie der, welcher der zweiten gefolgt haben dürfte, wären zusätzliche Komplikationen fatal."

Sam umklammerte das Shirt, ließ sich ausatmend zurück ins Bett sinken. "Mir geht es gut", murmelte er, wollte noch hinzufügen, dass doch Castiel es war, der ihn heilte, als der den Kopf schüttelte. "Du lügst", stellte er fest. "Und Dean wirfst du dasselbe vor. Auch er hat zu deinem Schutz gelogen."

Castiel runzelte die Stirn. "Aber lügst du nun zu meinem Schutz? Das ergibt keinen Sinn."

"Zu meinem eigenen." Sam wandte sich ab, rollte sich zusammen. "Lass mich in Ruhe." Er wartete auf die Stille, auf das Gefühl der Leere, die dem Verschwinden des Engels folgte. Doch nichts davon trat ein.

"Du lügst, um Dich zu schützen?" Eine weitere Pause trat ein, während der Castiels Anwesenheit spürbar blieb. "Das verstehe ich nicht", gab der nun zu. "Wovor wolltest du dich schützen. Ich bin hier, um auf dich aufzupassen."

Stöhnend drehte Sam sich auf den Rücken, legte den Unterarm über die Augen, um das Licht, so schwach es auch schien, auszusperren. Sein Kopf dröhnte, seine Rippen pochten und die Luft, das Gewicht des Bunkers über ihm, um ihn, legte sich bleischwer auf seine Lungen.

"Genau hiervor", stieß er dann hervor und spürte einen tatsächlich wohltuenden Anflug von leichtem Zorn. "Davor unnötig gezwiebelt zu werden. Vor den ständigen Fragen."

"Wieder schwieg Castiel und es irritierte Sam wider besseres Wissen, dass er dessen Atem nicht hören konnte.

"Dann werde ich nicht weiterfragen", sagte Castiel schließlich, als habe er das Problem gelöst.

Sam unterdrückte ein Seufzen, wartete, doch Castiel verschwand immer noch nicht.

"Du siehst Dean falsch", hörte er nun Castiel sprechen und die Verblüffung ließ ihn seinen Kopfschmerz vergessen. Sein Arm verrutschte und er blinzelte gegen die Helligkeit.

"Er wollte dich nie belügen", fuhr Castiel fort.

Sam ließ seinen Arm zur Seite sinken. "Das weiß ich doch", murmelte er, drehte langsam den Kopf, blickte Castiel an. "Aber er irrt sich in mir."

Castiel hob die Augenbrauen. "Das weißt du nicht", sagte er langsam. "Nicht einmal ich weiß das."

Sam rieb sich die Stirn, setzte sich langsam auf, unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

"Ich kann ohnehin nichts mehr daran ändern", sagte er dann. "Wenn Dean gehen will, wenn er sich lieber auf die Jagd nach Phantomen macht, als zuzugeben, dass es besser gewesen wäre, er hätte mich gewähren lassen, dann war das seine Entscheidung. Er hätte zulassen sollen, dass die Pforten der Hölle geschlossen werden, hätte mich hätte sterben lassen sollen." Seine Stimme wurde lauter und sie schmerzte in seinem Schädel.

"Kevin wäre noch am Leben", flüsterte er dann und die Kraft floss aus ihm, während er in sich zusammensackte.

In einem Moment, dem Hauch nur eines Augenblicks, mit der leisen Ahnung eines Flügelschlages war Castiel bei ihm, neben ihm, näher als er sich angefühlt hatte, während er ihm aus dem Wagen half.

"Auch das weißt du nicht", flüsterte Castiel und seine Stimme war so nahe, dass Sam die Worte in seinem Ohr vibrieren fühlte. "Nichts mehr ist vorherbestimmt. Keiner weiß, was geschehen wird."

"Natürlich nicht." Es klang bitter, als Sam es aussprach und der Geschmack legte sich auf seine Zunge.

"Ich weiß nicht, wo der Prophet sich befindet", sagte Castiel. "Aber auch seine Geschichte ist noch nicht beendet."

Sam atmete aus. "Mir scheint manchmal, dass es niemandem vergönnt ist, ein Ende zu sehen."

Erst jetzt sah Sam Castiel an. Doch die Miene des Engels gab nichts Preis.

Müde ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.

"Was willst du noch hier?", fragte er schließlich. "Du solltest bei Dean sein. Er ist in Gefahr. Der Himmel weiß, was er anstellt."

"Ist das so?" Castiel klang verblüfft und Sam spürte das Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel verzog. "So lautet wohl für gewöhnlich Deans Text."

Er atmete aus, schloss die Augen. "Trotzdem weiß ich immer noch nicht, was du hier willst."

"Das habe ich dir bereits mitgeteilt", stellte Castiel fest, jedoch ohne einen Anflug von Ungeduld, das war nicht Castiels Art.

"Ich will dich heilen."

Sam presste die Lippen zusammen, bevor er antwortete. "Du meinst, Dean will, dass du mich heilst." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

"Dean?" Für einen Augenblick antwortete Castiel nicht. Es schien fast so, als überlege er noch.

"Natürlich will Dean, dass du gesund wirst. Ansonsten wären all seine Anstrengungen vergebens gewesen. Aber ich wünsche mir das auch." Er schwieg und Sam behielt die Augen geschlossen, lauschte.

"Ich hätte mit Dean gehen können", fuhr Castiel fort. "Aber es hielt mich etwas zurück, jemand." Wieder schwieg er und langsam öffnete Sam die Augen, fand Castiels Blick auf sich gerichtet.

"Dean wollte allein sein", sagte Castiel nachdenklich. "Vielleicht wollte er sich selbst bestrafen. Und ja - vielleicht sollte ich ihn stützen."

Sein Blick löste sich von Sam, richtete sich auf die Wand hinter ihm. Es schien, als sähe er durch diese hindurch, erkenne etwas, von dem Sam keine Ahnung besaß.

"Aber er hat meine Hilfe nicht so nötig wie du. Jetzt, wo ich Heilkräfte besitze, muss ich sei einsetzen."

"Dann ist es eine Pflicht." Sam merkte verspätet, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte, dass Enttäuschung in ihnen mitschwang.

"Es ist eine Pflicht gegenüber Dean", bestätigte Castiel seine Gedanken. "Oft genug hat er nach mir gerufen. Hätte ich ihm gleich helfen können, wäre das alles mit dir nicht geschehen."

Er räusperte sich, ein seltsames Geräusch.

"Aber es ist nicht nur das", fuhr Castiel fort. "Ich würde dir auch sonst helfen wollen, auch ohne Deans Einfluss."

Sam lächelte unwillkürlich, kein ehrliches, kein fröhliches Lächeln.

"Du glaubst mir nicht, und ich verstehe das", las Castiel in ihm. "Bislang habe ich mich nicht dadurch ausgezeichnet, dir zu Hilfe zu kommen. Auch nicht, wenn du gerufen hast."

Sam schwieg. "Daran habe ich mich gewöhnt", sagte er schließlich und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. "Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich nicht gerufen habe. Auch jetzt rufe ich nicht, du kannst gehen." Er schloss seine Augen wieder, wartete auf die Dunkelheit.

"Du glaubst das wirklich, Sam." Die Stimme war auf einmal nah und Sam erschauerte unwillkürlich.

"Natürlich glaube ich das", flüsterte er und zuckte zusammen, als er Castiels Finger auf seiner Stirn fühlte. Dass die glühten, brauchte er nicht zu sehen, dass etwas mit ihm geschah, dass Castiel in sein Inneres eingriff, in ihm gerade rückte, Zerbrochenes klebte, Brüchiges härtete, und Schmerzen, an die er sich längst gewöhnt hatte, die er seit Jahren nicht mehr wahrnahm, linderte, wurde ihm langsam, sehr langsam nur bewusst.

"Ich kann nur oberflächlich agieren", erklärte Castiel leise. "Es wird dauern. Und ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Nicht in dem Zustand, in dem du dich befindest. Und jetzt schlafe, finde Ruhe."

Wärme umgab ihn und er glaubte, Castiels Lippen auf seiner Schläfe zu spüren, fühlte ein Licht, das ihn erfüllte und tröstete, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Er erwachte in Dunkelheit, suchte für einen Augenblick nach Erinnerungen, nach dem Moment, in dem er eingeschlafen war, und konnte ihn nicht finden.

Es war sein Zimmer, er war im Bunker und alles sollte gut sein, alles richtig. Doch Dean war nicht hier, an so viel erinnerte er sich. Und dann kehrten die vergangenen Tage zurück, schlugen ihm ins Gesicht. Der Augenblick, in dem er nicht wusste, was geschehen war, in dem er lediglich vermutete, dass ihm ein Teil seines Lebens, ein wichtiger Aspekt seiner gesamten Existenz verloren gegangen war, durchdrang ihn wie ein Schwerthieb. Nun, da er sich erinnerte, um was für einen Teil seiner Selbst es sich handelte, der ihm gestohlen worden war, unwiederbringlich vernichtet, ohne dass er Einfluss auf ihn gehabt hatte. Oder hätte er dies doch? Die Stimme in seinem Inneren, die gewohnt war, ihn anzutreiben, ihn zum Äußersten zu bringen, die ihn oft genug beherrschte, warf ihm vor, dass es seine Schuld war, dass er aufgegeben, sich in den Lügen Gadreels zu bequem verloren hatte. Dass er Dean geglaubt hatte.

Unvorstellbar, nun, wo dessen Gesicht, dessen besorgte Blicke, dessen abrupter Abbruch eines Satzes, den er nur noch ahnen konnte, zum ersten Mal einen schmerzlichen Sinn ergab. Wie war es nur möglich, dass er sich mit dessen Worten zufrieden gegeben hatte? Es schien unvorstellbar. Ihm jetzt unvorstellbar.

Dennoch erinnerte er sich zu gut daran, wie sehr er sich gewünscht hatte, Dean zu vertrauen. Und nicht nur gewünscht - er hatte sich danach gesehnt. Hatte es gebraucht, um sich geborgen zu fühlen, aufgehoben. Er war schwach, immer schwach gewesen.

Sam setzte sich auf, rieb seine Schläfen. Alles an ihm fühlte sich schwer an, seine Glieder schmerzten, sein Kopf dröhnte.

Die Prüfungen waren der Grund gewesen, sie hatten ihn zurückgeworfen in einen Zustand der Schwäche. Kein Wunder, dass er sich vorgekommen war wie ein Kind. Immer öfter. Wie der kleine Sammy, der auf Deans Hilfe angewiesen war. Darauf angewiesen, dass der ihm Suppe brachte, sein Fieber maß, ihm versicherte, dass alles wieder gut wurde.

Ein Stich durchdrang sein Herz. War es nicht genau das, was Dean getan hatte? Ihm versprochen, dass es wieder gut werde, und ihm zugleich die Wahrheit verschwiegen, ihm verschwiegen, wie es tatsächlich um ihn stand.

Behandelt hatte er ihn wie man ein Kind behandelt und nicht wie einen erwachsenen Menschen.

Sam schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, rieb sich die brennenden Lider. War das Verrat? Durfte er so denken? Oder übertrieb er wieder, so wie Dean es ihm gerne vorwarf.

Er stieß einen unsicheren Seufzer aus, spürte Feuchtigkeit auf seiner Wange.

"Sam."

Er ließ die Hände sinken, blinzelte. Hell war es geworden, doch nicht so hell, dass es ihn blendete. Unwirklich kam er sich vor, glaubte auf einmal in Watte gepackt zu sein, fühlte sich, als schwebe er ohne Kontakt zu seiner Matratze, der Bettwäsche, seiner Kleidung, sogar seinem Körper.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick war es ihm, als blicke er auf sich herunter, und er lächelte aufgrund der Absurdität seiner Situation.

"Sam, es ist Zeit." Es war Castiels Stimme, die er hörte, und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, als er zu ihm hochsah.

Doch mit einem Mal befand sich Castiel nicht dort, wo er ihn vermutet hatte. Er senkte den Blick und plötzlich stürzte er in seinen Körper zurück, erdrückt von der Schwere, die ihn umgab.

Dass Castiels Hände sich an seinen Schläfen befanden, gerade dort, wo er eben noch den größten Schmerz empfunden hatte, überraschte ihn weniger als der Wechsel seiner Position, die Nähe von Stoffen, von Berührung und die Wärme, die ihn zu ersticken drohte.

Er rang nach Luft und der Atemzug rasselte. Seine Augen tränten und dann fand er Castiels Blick, der in seinen drang.

"Das hat nicht gereicht", sagte Castiel und verzog kurz die Lippen. "Es war ein Fehler zu versuchen, sparsam mit meiner Gnade umzugehen. Ich bin mir ihrer noch nicht ganz sicher."

Sam blinzelte, verstand nicht. Immer noch war ihm, als befände er sich inmitten einer Schwerelosigkeit, die nicht wirklich war, sich dennoch echt anfühlte, sich weitaus besser anfühlte, als die Realität, an die er sich erinnerte. Sich auf einmal schmerzhaft wieder erinnerte.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er dumpf und Castiel blickte ihn aufmerksam an, legte dann den Kopf schief, überlegte, wie es aussah.

"Deine Seele war destabilisiert, Gadreel hatte sie zu lange weggesperrt. Es war ihr vielleicht ein wenig zu leer in deinem Körper."

Castiel lächelte und Sam fragte sich, ob das ein Scherz sein sollte.

"Bin ich gestorben?", sagte er leise und Castiel hob beide Augenbrauen.

"Natürlich nicht", antwortete der. "Ich habe aufgepasst. Du wirst nicht sterben, nicht so."

"Es fühlte sich an, wie ..." Sam biss sich auf die Lippen, schüttelte den Kopf, dachte für einen Moment daran, dass es angenehm gewesen war, ruhig. Ein wenig Frieden. Vielleicht war seine Seele aus dem Körper getreten, hatte sich von diesem Gebäude befreit. Sam dachte, dass er sich das Gefühl zurückwünschte, dachte daran, dass es ein gutes Gefühl gewesen war, fraglos. Doch wann war ihm schon einmal Gutes widerfahren? Gutes, das ohne einen Preis gekommen war?

Er hielt inne, presste die Lippen zusammen, spürte die Wärme aus Castiels Fingern, spürte wie der Nebel in ihm, um ihn verschwand, wie alles klarer, eindeutiger wurde. Realer.

Er ahnte, dass er stärker wurde, dass Castiel das tat, wozu er hier war. Dass er ihn heilte, in kleinen Schritten vielleicht. Aber er würde der Heilung nicht entkommen. Und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar, wie wenig er dies wollte, wie stark sein Wunsch danach war, die Last abzuwerfen, die ihn beschwerte.

Castiel ließ seine Hände sinken, suchte Sams Blick. Das Blau seiner Augen schmerzte beinahe in seiner Intensität.

"Du wehrst dich", stellte er fest und Sam schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Castiel verzog den Mund, hob die Augenbrauen leicht an. "Ich weiß, dass du dich wehrst", sagte er. "Ich spüre es."

Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wich Castiels Blick aus.

"Du willst nicht geheilt werden", stellte Castiel fest und blinzelte, das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass er überrascht war, überhaupt zu einer Emotion fähig.

"Was interessiert dich das?", entfuhr es ihm, eine unfaire Entgegnung wie er sehr wohl wusste.

Castiel antwortete nicht, stand nur da, neben dem Bett und Sam spürte den Blick auf sich, der ihn durchbohrte, der fähig war, seine innersten Geheimnisse aufzudecken.

Nein, versuchte er sich einzureden. Castiel war nicht in einer Position wie dieser, Gedankenlesen gehörte nicht zu seinen Fähigkeiten und nebenbei wusste keiner von ihnen, wozu die gerade erst erworbene Gnade überhaupt in der Lage war.

Er atmete aus. Offenbar konnte sie ihn nicht heilen ohne seine Zustimmung und allein das schien ihm ein Novum.

"Dean wird erwarten, dass in Ordnung bist", murmelte Castiel und Sam rollte mit den Augen, ließ sich langsam zurück auf die Kissen sinken, wieder erschöpft.

"Was für ein Pech", sagte er leise und sarkastisch, blickte Castiel nicht an, während der seine Worte analysierte.

"Keine Sorge", fügte er schließlich hinzu. "Dean wird sich nicht über dich ärgern. Er ist es gewohnt, dass ich mich widersetze." Das Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte, war ihm selbst unangenehm.

"Ich fürchte Deans Zorn nicht." Castiel klang erstaunt und auf einmal bewegte sich das Bett, die Matratze unter Sam. Doch erst, als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Castiel seinen Mantel abgelegt und sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

Sam war für einen Moment verblüfft, konnte er sich doch nicht erinnern, dass Castiel je zuvor Nähe gesucht hatte, seine Nähe.

"Überhaupt beherrscht dein Bruder weniger meine Gedanken, als du vielleicht denkst", fuhr er fort und Sam betrachtete interessiert die Falte, die sich zwischen Castiels Augenbrauen bildete.

"Als du mit Sicherheit denkst", ergänzte Castiel und Sam bemerkte erstaunt den kleinen Sprung, den sein Herz vollführte. War das Bild, das er von sich selbst hatte, tatsächlich derart tief in den Keller gerutscht, dass er der steten Aufmunterung bedurfte? War es notwendig zu hören, dass ihn jemand nicht nur als Deans Bruder erkannte, als dessen ständige Last? Als die Bürde, die Dean mit sich schleppte, für deren Wohlergehen er sich immer wieder aufopferte. Ohne Frage stellte das einen neuen Tiefpunkt für ihn dar und Sam wandte den Blick ab.

"Ich verstehe nicht viel von Menschen", fuhr Castiel nun fort. "Auch wenn ich in letzter Zeit dazugelernt habe." Er schwieg einen Augenblick. "Aber mir ist schon seit Langem klar, ich dich von Anfang an falsch beurteilt habe."

Sam antwortete nicht, dachte an die ersten Begegnungen mit dem Engel. Daran wie er atemlos vor Staunen auf den unscheinbar wirkenden Mann geblickt hatte, und doch gesehen, gespürt, dass da mehr war, dass mehr existierte als er jemals wirklich erwartet hatte.

Etwas Gutes, etwas Reines, jemand, der auf ihrer Seite war, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er geglaubt, einer Macht gegenüberzustehen, die alles zum Guten wenden konnte. Wie eine Bestätigung all seiner Wünsche und Gebete. Wie eine Rechtfertigung für den albernen Kinderglauben, den er nicht gewagt hatte, Dean oder John zu offenbaren.

Die Erkenntnis hatte ihn überwältigt, fast eine Art von Erleuchtung ihn erfüllt. Doch umso schmerzhafter war die Erkenntnis gewesen, dass er irrte, dass Bilder und Geschichten von Engeln nichts als Täuschungen darstellten, deren wahre Natur verbargen.

Dean wurde nicht müde, auf dem Thema herumzureiten, und so verschloss Sam auch diesmal die schmale Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht doch – wider jeder Vernunft - auch anders sein konnte, dass sie nur nicht den richtigen, den wahren Verkörperungen eines Bösen, begegnet waren, tief in sich.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Castiel und Sam fuhr aus seinen Erinnerungen hoch. "Ich sollte dir das öfter sagen. Es scheint, als bräuchtest du Bestätigung."

Sam atmete aus, ein wenig zu heftig, zu ärgerlich, um noch glaubhaft zu demonstrieren, dass Castiel irrte.

"Und du solltest wieder auf die Beine kommen", fuhr Castiel fort. "Selbst wenn du dich weigerst, selbst wenn du nicht willst. Und ich spreche hier nicht im Namen Deans. Ich spreche für mich."

Sam blinzelte. "Ich verstehe kein Wort", sagte er und es klang heiser. Die Müdigkeit erfüllte ihn und er schloss die Augen, spürte leichten Schwindel, dachte für einen Augenblick daran wie schön es wäre, wenn man ihm nun erlaube, den Körper, der ihn beschwerte, der ihm so viel Ärger bereitete, zu verlassen.

"Ich weiß", sagte Castiel und dessen Stimme klang auf einmal nah. "Es ist mir auch klar, dass du keine Ahnung davon hast, welch ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch du bist."

Sams Augenlider zitterten, doch er öffnete sie nicht, wollte schweben, verschwinden, wünschte es sich mehr als alles andere.

"Könntest du dich nur sehen, wie ich dich sehe. Wie Engel dich sehen", murmelte Castiel und Sam glaubte, Lippen an seiner Schläfe zu spüren.

"Du bist etwas Besonderes; dass deine Seele noch hier ist, dass sie funktioniert, dass sie all das überstanden hat, ist ein Wunder für sich. Ein Wunder, für das noch keine Erklärung funktioniert."

Sam überlegte, ob wenn dem wirklich so war, seine Seele nicht verdient hatte auszuruhen, einfach in Schlaf zu fallen, zu beenden, was sich so schmerzvoll, so grausam angefühlt hatte. In jeder Sekunde, jedem Moment der letzten Monate, Jahre.

Und nun wusste er, dass es Lippen waren, die sich an seiner Haut bewegten, spürte Wärme, spürte, wie sein Atem sich beruhigte.

"Du darfst nicht aufgeben", flüsterte Castiel. "Nicht für Dean, sondern für mich."

Lippen streichelten seine Schläfe, seine Stirn, dann fühlte er Castiels Finger an seiner Wange, spürte dessen glatten, warmen Daumen an seinem Mund. Und automatisch öffnete er die Lippen, ließ es zu, dass der Daumen über seine Lippen strich, seinen Mundwinkel liebkoste. Er zitterte, doch es war ein wohliges Zittern, ein köstliches, sanftes Beben, das sein Herz umschloss, ihn umarmte mit Millionen unsichtbarer Finger, Lippen, Zungen, Flügeln. Er seufzte, hörte den Laut wie aus weiter Entfernung. Und dann öffneten sich seine Hände und er streckte die Arme aus, ohne sich sicher zu sein nach was oder wem.

Erst als Castiel ihn hochzog, er gegen den Engel lehnte, seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ruhte, da wusste er, dass die Dunkelheit in ihm von einem schwachen Licht durchdrungen wurde. Das immer dagewesen war, das er nur nicht gesehen, nicht gespürt hatte. Das zu tief in ihm vergraben worden war.

"Lass es zu", flüsterte Castiel. "Da ist etwas in dir, das nicht aufgeben will. Dieser kleine Funke, der verloren scheint, haltlos. Der in dir sucht, schwebt, der die Haftung verloren hat. Den Halt, den deine Seele braucht."

Sam presste seinen Kopf tiefer in Castiels Schulter, spürte plötzlich das Bedürfnis dem Engel näher zu sein, als möglich, sich in ihm zu verlieren. Nie wieder gefunden zu werden. Der Wunsch war so stark wie die eben noch allumfassende Sehnsucht, seinen Körper zu verlassen, seine Seele aufzugeben, einfach nur zu vergessen. Zugleich jedoch ganz anders, fremd und nicht zu greifen. Nichts, was er sich erinnern konnte, zuvor jemals empfunden zu haben.

Doch Castiel schien ihn zu hören, ihn zu verstehen, denn Sam fühlte sich enger in die Umarmung aufgenommen, fühlte sich umfangen und gehalten. Auf einmal war es ihm, als spürte er den Boden unter seinen Füßen, der ihm bereits vor Jahren verloren gegangen war. Damals, als sich herausgestellt hatte, dass nichts so war, wie er, wie sie es angenommen hatten. Dass unter der Oberfläche Dimensionen brodelten. Dass es in unsichtbaren Welten garte, dass die stets bereit waren, ihre Klauen nach ihm auszustrecken, ihn zu verschlingen. Und wenn nicht ihn, dann Dean. Und Sam hatte immer gewusst, welche der Möglichkeiten erschreckender für ihn war.

Doch jetzt - in diesem Moment - war etwas anders. Wenn er nun verschlungen wurde, dann fühlte er keine Angst. Und noch viel wichtiger: er wusste, dass das - dass wer ihn hielt - auch Dean schützte. Für Dean da war, trotz Fehler und Irrtümer immer auf Deans Seite stünde, auch oder gerade dann, wenn Sam dazu nicht mehr in der Lage wäre. Das Wissen, die Erkenntnis umarmte ihn mit weichen Schwingen und er vermochte es nicht, das Seufzen zu stoppen, das von seinen Lippen fiel.

Castiels Lippen pressten sich in sein Haar und er spürte Atem, wo kein Atem notwendig war. Von Castiels Körper ging Wärme aus, sanft und tröstend, vertrieb Kälte und Einsamkeit. Ließ ihn die Verzweiflung vergessen, an die er sich bereits gewöhnt zu haben glaubte.

"Cas", wisperte er, eine Frage, auch wenn er nicht wusste, um welch eine es sich handelte, wonach er fragte, oder ob er die Antwort wissen wollte.

"Ich bin hier", sagte Castiel leise. "Fühlst du, dass ich bei dir bin? Verstehst du, dass es immer einen Grund gibt zu hoffen?"

Sams Gedanken verschwammen und er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein", flüsterte er. "Es gibt keine Hoffung. Nicht für uns."

Castiel schwieg, doch die Wärme, die Sam fühlte, schien zu schwinden. Sie zerrann unter seinen Fingern, ließ die kühle Hülle eines Engels zurück, des Boten, der Castiel einst gewesen war.

"Bitte nicht." Sam weinte. "Bitte bleib."

Seine Hände wurden kalt und er zitterte. "Bleib bei mir."

"Ich gehe nicht", flüsterte Castiel und Sam sog die Worte auf, als seien sie sein Lebenselixier. Er spürte Castiels Finger, die seine Tränen fortwischten, spürten dessen Lippen, dessen Hände, die ihn streiften, streichelten, seinen Schmerz linderten.

Tatsächlich kam es ihm vor, als dienten dessen Berührungen einem Zweck. Und je mehr er sich davon überzeugte, desto deutlicher kehrte die Wärme zurück, desto näher schmiegte er sich an Castiel, nur um zu fühlen, wie die weiterhin zunahm.

"So ist es gut", wisperte Castiel. "Glaube daran, glaube an mich."

"Das tue ich." Sam merkte kaum, dass er die Lippen bewegte, dass seine Stimmbänder arbeiteten. Stattdessen fühlte er seine Zweifel schrumpfen, fühlte die Nähe Castiels, die ihn ausfüllte, die den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung ersetzte.

"Du kannst es", sagte Castiel. "Du weißt, dass du nicht alleine bist, dass du verbunden bist mit allem, mit jedem einzelnen, winzigen, unsichtbaren Teilchen im Universum."

Sam blinzelte und er bewegte seinen Kopf. Etwas an Castiels Worten stimmte nicht, ergab keinen Sinn, nicht für ihn, nicht nach allem, was er erlebt, gesehen und gespürt hatte.

Doch da fand er Castiels Blick auf sich gerichtet, die blauen Augen hypnotisch, eindringlicher und helle als jede Sonne, in die er starren könnte. Und es war unmöglich, den Blick zu lösen, auch nicht als er den Anflug von Besorgnis bemerkte, der wie ein Schatten über Castiels Stirn wanderte.

"Vertraue mir", hörte er Castiels Stimme, ohne dass der die Lippen bewegte. "Erlaube mir, dich zu stützen, dich zu erden."

Die Stimme streichelte ihn sanft, vibrierte in seinem Körper, durchdrang ihn wie Klangwellen von überirdischer Schönheit. Sams Lider zitterten, wurden schwer und er schloss sie langsam, öffnete den Mund und hörte den Seufzer, der in seiner Kehle darauf wartete, befreit zu werden. Doch bevor er seinen Atem wiederfand, pressten sich Castiels Lippen auf seine und er spürte, wie der Seufzer anschwoll, zu einem süßen Kuss wurde, der zwischen ihnen warm und lebendig wurde.

Seine Hände fanden Castiels Schultern, glitten an den Armen hinab, über den Rücken und er erkannte verspätet und erleichtert, fast beglückt, dass sich dessen Hemd in Nichts aufgelöst hatte. Erkannte, dass sein eigenes Shirt verschwunden war, ebenso die Decke, unter der eben noch seine Beine geruht hatten. Er spürte nackte Haut und nichts hatte sich je fremder und zugleich vertrauter angefühlt.

Was Sam nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, geschah, und Castiel vertiefte den Kuss. Dessen Zunge, dessen Lippen streichelten Sams Zähne, das Innere seines Mundes und es war, als habe er nie etwas Intimeres, etwas Zärtlicheres und Schöneres erlebt.

Castiels Finger vergruben sich in Sams Haar, verknoteten es, zogen sanft daran und mit einem Mal konnte Sam es nicht ertragen, trotz allem, trotz der Nähe, die er fühlte, immer noch zu weit entfernt von Castiel zu sein. Obwohl er sich an ihn presste, obwohl der ihn küsste, als wollte er ihm den Atem aussaugen, klaffte der Abstand zwischen ihnen wie ein Abgrund auf, ließ Sams Herz zittern, erlaubte einer Furcht, die er bislang nicht registriert hatte, sich näher zu schleichen.

Seine Finger wurden klamm, krallten sich ohne direkten Befehl von seinem Gehirn zu erhalten in Castiels Haut und nur entfernt fragte er sich, ob oder inwieweit der Schmerzen empfand, profane Empfindungen wie ein Mensch erlitt, und ob er ihn später dafür bezahlen ließe. Sein Herz stand für eine Sekunde still und nun wusste er, welche Furcht es war, die sich mit der neuen Nähe zwischen ihnen eingeschlichen hatte. Er wusste, dass es die bodenlose Angst war, etwas zu verlieren, das er nicht einmal wirklich gewonnen hatte. Jemanden zu verlieren, der ihm nicht gehörte, ihm nie gehört hatte, und dessen Liebkosungen nichts anderes sein konnten als ein Fiebertraum, den er fälschlicherweise für Wirklichkeit hielt. Wie sonst sollte es möglich sein, dass Castiel ihn in seinen Armen hielt. Und als gäbe der Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage, löste Castiel seine Lippen von Sams, und der Atem, den Sam nun einsog, klang wie ein Wimmern, wie ein Laut, der tausendjährigen Schmerz beinhaltete.

"Sch", flüsterte Castiel und Sam spürte dessen Lippen nun auf seinen geschlossenen Lidern, spürte sanfte Küsse auf seiner Schläfe. "Ich gehe nicht fort", wisperte Castiel und seine Hände glitten an Sams Seiten hinab und wanderten wieder in die Höhe, spürten seine Rippen nach, seine Wirbel, seine Schulterblätter, sanft genug, dass Sam erschauerte, dass er in Castiels Armen bebte.

"Lass es zu", fuhr Castiel fort, leise und eindringlich, und Sam öffnete die Augen, blickte in das Blau der Augen, die sich weiteten, die auf einmal wirkten wie Ozeane, wie der Himmel, der sich öffnete, um ihn einzulassen.

Er lächelte, spürte die Bewegung, fühlte die Tränen in seinen Augen, als Castiel das Lächeln erwiderte, als der ihn mit einer Hand auf der Lendenwirbelsäule und der anderen zwischen den Schultern stützte und sachte auf die Matratze sinken ließ.

"Cas", sagte Sam und vernahm das Wunder, das in seiner Stimme Gestalt annahm. 'Das kannst du nicht', wollte er sagen. 'Du bist ein Engel, und ich bin eine Abnormität, ich werde nie etwas anderes sein als ein Monster.' Doch seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht, und als er sich unter Castiel befand, als dessen Körper ihn bedeckte, ihn schützte und wärmte wie eine Decke, wie eine Liebe, die sich an ihn schmiegte, ihn hielt und barg, da verließen Tränen seine Augen, die Castiel eine nach der anderen fortküsste.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Sam", flüsterte Castiel. "Du kannst es fühlen; spüre nur, dass du hier bist, dass es richtig ist, dass du hierher gehörst." Er küsste ihn und Sam öffnete die Lippen mit einem Seufzen, schloss die Augen und schwebte. Schwebte höher und wärmer als in dem Moment, den er nicht mehr halten konnte, der seiner Erinnerung entschwand und durch einen neuen, einen besseren ersetzt wurde. Doch da war mehr, das er brauchte, er versuchte, es zu greifen, versuchte zu verstehen, was es war, das ihm fehlte.

Sein Schwanz zuckte und er fühlte Castiels Penis hart und schwer an seinem Bein, warm und verlockend. Und mit einem Mal wusste er, womit er die Leere in seinem Inneren füllen konnte, ahnte, wie körperliche Ekstase ihm den Weg in einen Himmel bahnen konnte, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er existierte.

Castiel leckte tief in seinen Mund und Sam bewegte seine Hüften, presste die nach oben, suchte Castiels Erregung, suchte, die zu steigern, ihm das zu demonstrieren, wovon er eben noch nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es sich mehr ersehnte als alles andere.

Wie sich herausstellte, war dies unnötig, verstand Castiel ihn ohne Zeichen, ohne Worte. Er küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal, bevor er seine Lippen über Sams Kinn, seine Wange wandern ließ, eine feuchte Spur hinterließ, die Sam erschauern ließ, wenn Castiel sich bewegte, wenn die kaum merkliche Veränderung in der Luft, sich auf seiner Haut abzeichnete.

Castiel saugte an seinem Hals, leckte dann über die Stelle und bewegte sich tiefer. Nicht ohne seine Hüften mit kleinen, nur angedeuteten Stößen, die Sam den erigierten Schwanz deutlich fühlen ließen, gegen ihn zu reiben. Mal schneller, dann wieder langsamer, bis Sam das Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, das sich in ihm aufbaute, das in einem Seufzen endete, als Castiels Hände zwischen ihre Körper glitten, als sie Sams Beine in einer deutlichen Geste auseinanderschoben. Er gehorchte der sanften Anweisung automatisch, spreizte die Oberschenkel, hob die Knie und legte schließlich eines seiner langen Beine über Castiels Rücken, über die feste Schwellung seines Pos, hielt ihn dort fest.

Ein zustimmender Laut baute sich in Castiels Kehle auf, wanderte über seine Lippen und ließ die vibrieren. Dennoch entzog Castiel sich Sams Halt, jedoch nur um tiefer an dessen Körper entlang zu gleiten, über dessen Schlüsselbeine zu lecken und schließlich sanfte Küsse auf das Brustbein zu pressen.

Sams Herz schlug in seinen Ohren, ein schnelles Pochen, das seine Erregung steigerte. Und war das überhaupt erlaubt? Durfte er ein solch menschliches, niederes Gefühl mit einem Engel teilen? Was, wenn er Castiel auf sein Niveau herabzog? Wenn der Schaden davontrug.

Er erstarrte, ohne es zu merken, wurde sich dessen erst bewusst, als Castiels Küsse stoppten, und der den Kopf hob, um auf ihn herabzusehen.

Sams Atem ging schnell, zögernd hob er seine Lider.

Castiel legte eine Hand an seine Wange und in seinen Augenwinkeln bildeten sich winzige Falten, seine Mundwinkel hoben sich kaum merklich.

"Denk nicht nach", flüsterte er. "Du denkst zu viel. Vertrau mir."

Sam blinzelte, als Castiel seinen Kopf neigte, einen Kuss auf seine Stirn drückte, der seine Gedanken verschwimmen ließ, der die Einwände, die er eben noch gespürt hatte, auflöste.

"So ist es gut", wisperte Castiel und küsste seinen Hals. Warme Finger erkundeten seine Brust, fanden die Brustwarzen und wieder lauschte Sam auf das zustimmende Geräusch, das sich aus Castiels Kehle löste, dass dessen Lippen noch vibrieren ließ, als die sich um eine Brustwarze schlossen, an ihr saugten und dann über den harten Nippel leckten. Oft genug, dass Sams Hüften ein Eigenleben entwickelten, gegen den Körper über ihm stießen, nach mehr suchten, während elektrische Impulse von seiner Brust bis direkt zwischen seine Beine schossen.

Doch Castiel ließ sich nicht hetzen, wechselte zu der anderen Brustwarze, befeuchtete und stimulierte sie so gründlich wie die erste, bis Sams Stöhnen den Raum erfüllte.

Nun erst schien Castiel Mitleid zu entwickeln, denn er leckte über Sams flachen Bauch, hielt nun Sams Becken mit beiden Händen in festem Griff, während er den Oberkörper wieder anhob, wie gebannt auf Sams erregten Schwanz starrte.

"Castiel", flehte er und griff nach den Armen des Engels, bohrte seine Finger in dessen Muskeln, als der Mund sich um seine Spitze schloss und Castiel seine Zunge über den Schlitz wandern ließ. Winzige kleine Stöße imitierte, die Sam Schreie entlockten, ohne dass er begriff, dass er es war, der diese ausstieß.

Er kam, als Castiel seinen Mund weiter öffnete und hinab tauchte, als Sam fühlte, dass seine Spitze dessen Kehle berührte, und er fühlte sich gleichermaßen high wie beschämt, als er nicht anders konnte, als zu wimmern, während sein Schwanz sich in Castiels Hals entlud, als der weiter sog, jeden einzelnen Tropfen zu genießen schien.

Sam sackte zusammen, schlug beide Hände vor die Augen, als sein Körper erschlaffte, die wilden Zuckungen aufhörten.

Für einen Augenblick vergaß er, dass Castiel eine menschliche Seite besaß, die Aufmerksamkeit erforderte. Erst als dessen steifer Schwanz gegen sein Bein stieß, ließ er die Hände sinken, starrte Castiel an, der auf ihn herablächelte.

"Sam", sagte er und Sam glaubte noch nie so viel Liebe, so viel Gefühl in einem Wort, in seinem Namen vernommen zu haben.

Er öffnete seine Beine und Castiel küsste ihn, bedeckte ihn mit seinem Körper, bewegte sein Becken mit kurzen, ruckartigen Stößen, die Sams erschlafften Penis gleichermaßen überwältigten, schmerzten und neue Erregung wie Blitze in sein Becken schossen. Er spreizte die Beine weiter und nun erhob sich Castiel auf seine Knie, zog Sams Hüften näher an sich, hob eines seiner langen, so häufig unkoordiniert agierenden Beine an und legte das Knie über seine Schulter.

Sam fühlte sich weit geöffnet, doch jedes Gefühl von Reue oder Scham war weit entfernt, nur noch eine Ahnung in der Vergangenheit.

Castiels rechte Hand hielt sein Bein, während er Zeige- und Mittelfinger über Sams Lippen strich, bis der sie öffnete, beide Finger aufnahm, an ihnen sog und leckte.

Castiel entzog sie ihm wieder und sie verschwanden aus Sams Sicht, bis er die feuchten Eindringlinge an seiner Öffnung fühlte. Sie kreisten nur einmal und dann drangen beide ein, überwanden gleichzeitig den Muskel und das kurze Brennen war nichts gegenüber der Ekstase, als Castiel über seine Prostata strich.

Sam zuckte Castiel entgegen, keuchte, wollte mehr, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft, sich zu äußern. Er konnte nur stöhnen, als Castiel seine Finger in ihm ließ, mit kurzen Stößen immer tiefer drang, die Prostata nur schwach berührte. Ein dritter Finger drang ein und der Schmerz war angenehm, war erwünscht und Sam wimmerte wieder, versuchte sich mehr zu öffnen, versuchte näher zu kommen, mehr von Castiel in sich zu spüren.

Stattdessen entzog der seine Finger und Sam weinte. Doch bevor eine Träne seine Wange erreichte, fühlte er Castiels heißen Schwanz an seinem Eingang. Und der zögerte nicht, sondern stieß zu, drang gewaltig und tief in Sam ein, füllte ihn trocken, mit zu viel Reibung, und gleichzeitig so gut, wie er es nie zuvor erlebt hatte.

"Cas", sang er und Castiel ruhte tief in ihm, berührte Wände, berührte Empfindungen, die neu und fremd waren. Und dann begann er sich zu bewegen, entzog sich fast vollständig, nur um wieder in ihn einzudringen, wieder und wieder, schneller, mit überirdischer Stärke und Intensität.

Sams Kräfte ließen nach, seine Hände lösten sich, fanden das Laken, in das sie nun griffen, ein letzter Versuch, seinen Verstand zu behalten, der nur noch fähig war, den Ort zwischen seinen Beinen wahrzunehmen. Sein Hinterkopf presste sich auf die Matratze, sein Unterleib wollte sich biegen, wollte sich Castiel entgegen bewegen, ihn tiefer in sich aufnehmen, mehr spüren, obwohl er ahnte, dass ein Mehr an Empfindungen ihn nur in den Wahnsinn führen konnte. Er schrie und Castiel stieß weiter zu, hielt ihn fest, erlaubte ihm keine Bewegung, während er mit jedem Eindringen das empfindliche Gewebe in ihm berührte, über die Schwellung rieb, die hinter Sams nun geschlossenen Augenlidern Blitze erzeugte. Sams Haut stand in Flammen, sein Körper bebte, als Castiel plötzlich innehielt und es sich anfühlte, als wüchse sein Schwanz an, als presse der sich so breit und tief in Sam, dass er ihn überall in sich fühlen konnte. So tief, dass es physikalisch nicht möglich sein sollte, dass er für einen Moment tatsächlich glaubte, dass sie eins seien, dass niemand, keine Macht auf Erden und darüber hinaus ihre Körper je wieder voneinander trennten konnte.

Und Castiel kam, schoss heißes Sperma in ihn, füllte sein Inneres, cremte, streichelte all die Stellen, die er nie gespürt hatte, von denen er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie existieren. Und in diesem Augenblick folgte ihm Sam, kam wider besseres Wissen, wider jeder körperlichen Voraussetzung. Weißes Licht blendete ihn und er flog in Castiels Armen, die ihn wieder auffingen, die ihn näher an sich zogen, seine Haut an jeder möglichen und unmöglichen Stelle liebkosten, streiften und erzittern ließen, während Castiels Samen ihn wärmte und tröstete, er sich wünschte, dass dieser Moment kein Ende fände.

Das erste, was er hörte, als er aus der Dunkelheit erwachte, war das rasche Schlagen seines Herzens, und für einen Augenblick glaubte, fürchtete er, alleine zu sein. Doch dann schlangen sich Castiels Arme enger um ihn und er fühlte, dass sie nebeneinander lagen, dass sein Kopf auf Castiels Brust ruhte und seine Hände den Engel umfingen, so wie der ihn hielt.

Er ließ seine Augen geschlossen, versuchte zu halten, was ihm gehörte, und wenn auch nur für diese Sekunde. Doch viel zu schnell endete diese und er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, ob Castiel atmete wie er, ob dessen Herzschläge mit seinen synchron liefen oder ob er beides vortäuschte. Ob vielleicht seine eigene Einbildung die vortäuschte.

"Ist das wahr?", flüsterte er und war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, die nun im Raum standen.

Doch die Finger, die nun durch sein Haar fuhren, waren real und er griff nach ihnen, hielt sie, wie er den Moment nicht halten konnte.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und hob den Kopf, sah das Lächeln auf Castiels Lippen, und neigte sich tiefer um die zu küssen.

Viel zu rasch endete der Kuss, viel zu abrupt setzte Castiel sich auf, zog ihn mit sich, doch ließ es nicht zu, dass Sam sich wieder gegen ihn lehnte, dass er den Abstand zwischen ihnen schloss.

"Es geht dir besser", sagte Castiel und Sam blickte ihn verwirrt an, ohne dass es ihm gelang, den Zusammenhang zwischen dessen Worten und dem, was gerade eben geschehen war, herzustellen.

"Sam." Castiels Blick schien nun neugierig, aufmerksamer als sonst. "Spürst du, dass deine Haftung in der Welt besteht? Dass die Fäden, die sich hatten lösen wollen, dich nun näher an sie binden?"

Sam biss sich auf die Lippen, schüttelte den Kopf, senkte den Blick. Er wollte nichts darüber wissen, wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass die Schwäche in ihm verschwunden war, dass Castiel ihn von einem Abgrund fortgezogen hatte, der unsichtbar und gleichermaßen furchteinflößend schien. Nein, er wollte bewahren, was er besaß, wollte Castiel bei sich wissen, ertrug keine Trennung mehr.

"Sam." Castiel blinzelte, berührte ihn an der Schulter und Sam lehnte sich gegen ihn, bis Castiel die Hand, die er nach ihm ausstreckte, fing und ihre Finger miteinander verschlang, sie als eine Barriere zwischen ihnen errichtete.

"Du weißt doch, dass es nicht geht."

Sam schwieg, sah ihn groß an.

"Dass es auf diese Art nicht weitergehen kann", fuhr er fort und klang traurig. "Hier ist das Ende."

Der Schmerz, der Sam durchfuhr, nahm ihm den Atem.

"Cas", sagte er heiser, glaubte zu ersticken.

Castiels Blick wurde besorgt. Er berührte Sams Stirn und er atmete wieder. "Unsere Verbindung ist fragil. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass sie eine falsche Richtung einschlägt."

Sam weinte. Er schmeckte Salz auf seiner Zunge.

"Es ist wegen Dean, nicht wahr?", sagte er schließlich, so leise, dass er nicht glaubte, verstanden zu werden.

Castiel sah ihn mit einer unausgesprochenen Frage in den Augen an.

"Du bist mit Dean zusammen, deshalb", flüsterte Sam und die Worte pressten sein Herz zusammen. "Deshalb können wir nicht ... dürfen wir nicht ..."

Er barg sein Gesicht in den Händen, wehrte sich schwach, als Castiel seine Finger beiseiteschob, sein Kinn anhob und blaue Augen seine fanden.

"Mensch und Engel dürfen nicht teilen, was wir eben geteilt haben", sagte Castiel leise. "Es ist ein Fehler, nichts Gutes kann dadurch entstehen. Stets verursacht eine solche Nähe irreparablen Schaden."

Sam wandte den Kopf zur Seite und Castiel ließ ihn los.

'Weil ich ein Freak bin', dachte Sam und ließ es zu, dass Castiel seine Hände an Sams Schläfen legte.

"Deshalb darfst du dich nicht erinnern", fuhr der fort und lächelte, entfernte eine von Sams Tränen mit seinem Daumen. "Erinnere dich nur an die Kraft, die ich dir gegeben habe. Erinnere dich, dass dein Platz hier ist, auf dieser Welt. Dass aufzugeben nicht in Frage kommt. Nie wieder und nicht für dich."

Nebel umhüllte Sams Gedanken, verknotete deren Verlauf, zerstreute Worte, Gefühle, die er eben noch in sich getragen hatte. Er wollte festhalten, was geschehen war, doch die Macht Castiels war stärker, löste ihn auf und setzte ihn wieder zusammen.

Er erwachte und spürte Tränen auf seinen Wangen, fühlte einen Verlust, der quälte.

Als er die Augen aufschlug, stand Castiel an seinem Bett und er spürte Verlegenheit, Scham, ohne zu wissen warum, griff nach der Decke und zog sie über den Schlafanzug, den er sich nicht entsinnen konnte, ausgewählt zu haben.

"Gadreel?", fragte er, versuchte die losen Enden in seinem Kopf zu verbinden.

"Ist fort", erwiderte Castiel. "Du hattest einen Schwächeanfall."

Und in diesem Augenblick wusste Sam es wieder, sah sich selbst im Wagen, sah, wie Castiel ihn in den Bunker getragen hatte, und er wurde rot.

"Du hast mich umgezogen und hierher gebracht?" Er sah sich um, betrachtete die kahlen Wände.

Castiel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen?"

Sam zuckte mit den Achseln, spürte die Leere in sich, unverändert und doch anders. Als wäre Balsam über eine Wunde verteilt, die nicht geheilt worden, aber gekühlt.

"Dean ist noch fort?" Sam dachte daran, dass die Leere daher rührte, dass der gegangen war, dass er ihn damit allein gelassen hatte, sich seiner Schuld zu stellen.

Er drehte sich zur Seite, ohne auf Castiels Antwort zu hören.

"Können wir morgen weitersprechen?", fragte er leiser. "Ich denke, ich bin stabil genug für die Nacht."

Er dachte an Castiels Finger auf seiner Stirn, daran, wie dessen Kraft ihn gewärmt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er dankbarer sein. Doch für den Moment fühlte er sich zu müde für überhaupt eine Empfindung.

"Das bist du mit Sicherheit", antwortete Castiel. "Von jetzt an geschieht dir nicht mehr." Und Sam fragte sich, ob die Stimme des Engels schon immer so ruhig, so warm geklungen hatte, ob er sich von Anfang an in ihrer Sanftheit geborgen gefühlt hatte. Und geheilt.

Ende


End file.
